Whats Happening
by Imnotakid
Summary: Stiles Finally Realizes The Love Of His Life Is Kidnapped By Other Werewolves Stay Toon..
1. Chapter 1

What's happening?

**Chapter One : Missing**

**Pairs Erica / Stiles 3**

**Don't own any of these characters…**

'_**Erica! Erica! Erica!'**_

My thoughts were running everywhere bouncing around like a ball. I couldn't stop thinking about _her_. Something about her made me want to give up on Lydia. Lydia who I wasted 10 years of my life. I _was _in love. I could've given someone else a chance. How can I ignore the beast that roams around the woods and howls at full moon? I was a frigging dumbass.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked. He looked worried. Poor Scott I knew he was stressed out. He wanted to look out everyone but seeing him made me feel like I didn't do much.

"Yea, Scott, I'm okay I'm tired that's all." I pretended to yawn.

"Boy, I'm ready to go home and nap." I gave Scott a smile. He took a hint and left me alone with my thoughts. I struggled the entire day thinking about what I have done. The bell ring and I immediately run to my car. I quickly searched through my pockets. Then I saw someone leaning against my jeep.

_**Derek? What's he doing here? Maybe he wants to ask about Scott?**_ I thought bitterly.

Derek quickly walks towards me.

"Where's Scott? I need to talk to him now" He asked looked worried.

Figures, I thought to myself. I was getting sick and tired of being Scott's sidekick. What did he ever do besides saving my ass at certain points?

"I don't know; go ask your pups since they've be stalking us all the time?' I said sarcastically.

Derek growled at that remark than smirks which he then went all pissy-mood.

"I need his help, one of my betas went missing this morning and I need him to help me search their scent." He said sharply.

"Who is it?' I asked. Afraid of what he might say.

"Erica!" he quietly whispered. He looked at me waiting patiently.

"Erica!" My heart sank at the name. How can the she-wolf be captured. The last time I saw her was when Scott was escorting Allison.

'Tell me what happened?' I asked alarm.

"No we need Scott and I'll explain the whole story."

I lost my temper and slam my fist against the jeep. For a moment, Derek looks like he regretted what he said. My hand went numb for a couple of minutes but I was hurting worse inside.

"Dammit Derek we don't have time we have to go look for her!" I snapped.

I was about to punch him, when Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Stiles, calm down I heard what happened I'm waiting for the pack to get here." He said quietly.

As soon as Scott mentioned them, Boyd and Isaac came out of nowhere as if on cue. Derek looked around and signed in frustration. I felt terrible for Derek he tried to be a great alpha and everything seem to fall apart.

"Well, will anyone be nice to fill in what happened?' I glared at them. Scott let me go and waited for Derek to reply.

"Last night, we were attacked by some group of werewolves and they took Erica as their hostage….

**Okay Oblivious this story sucks but review and I might finish or so…**

**Sorry about my errors and grammars :/ first time writing a story from someone's point of view… I might make this a couple of chapters not sure though. :/**

**Teen wolf :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I Need You**_

_**Thanks For Reviewing :DDD**_

_**Stiles/Erica!**_

_**Erica Points of View**_

It hurts a lot watching someone you love, love someone else. Sure he can be sarcastic and funny yet slow but _Him_ Loving Someone that never once paid attention to you at all. I don't even know why I still have feelings for him. Maybe because he felt sorry for me before I turned into werewolf. Or maybe he put himself in danger to protect everyone from being hurt. Yet he hasn't rescued me. But he was mine batman. My hero, my knight in armor. Yeah I can be a bitch but still I was giving him hints. Stupid idiot now I lost him for good. Stiles, why won't you even pay attention to me. Can't you see you drive me insane? Every night on the full moon I thought of you before I turn into this cursed-gifted beast. This gift allows me to become beautiful and powerful. But it wasn't grabbing stiles attention. Only Lydia. Just as I was starting to feel sorry for myself I heard footsteps behind me.

I quickly jumped off the porch and hid from whoever it was. The full moon won't be starting this following month. I was fucked because I still haven't found my anchor. I can't transform without losing control. I was jealous that Isaac found his anchor. I tried using my father. I tried using anger like Derek but it was no use. Of course I didn't use Scott anchor since it was Allison. Allison who tried to kill me. Derek once told us during the full moon to find our Anchor we have to think of someone who we really cared for. Too bad I wasn't prepared. I took a quick peek to see who it was. It was Boyd? _What now?_ I thought to myself. I left my position and walked to Boyd.

'What happened? Does Derek want something?' I asked impatiently. I wanted to be by myself.

'Derek wants to discuss for the next full moon. 'Boyd said. Boyd was the strongest of our pack. Believe it or not he never leaves Derek side except this one time. I felt guilty for leaving him when he needed us we let him down except for Isaac. Boyd turns around and disappeared in the woods I quickly followed behind like a lost puppy. We were at Derek old abandoned house. Years ago, the argent burned down his whole family he and his sister were the only one that survived in the flames. His uncle Peter survived he was once an alpha when he killed Derek sister. Now Derek was the alpha. We went inside the house and saw Derek walking around back and forth. Isaac stood there watching everyone.

"We're here, Derek, has Scott arrived?" Boyd asked. Scott? Wtf? Does he need him for? Was Stiles coming too? My heart started to beat fast and everyone looked at me. I blushed and damn these werewolves' hearings. I quickly pretended to cough trying to hide my embarrassment. Isaac Smirked at me. Does he know?

"So, I see you have a little crush on Scott?" Isaac winked at me. Thank god he didn't know. I didn't realize I was holding my breath so I finally let it out.

"Whatever believes whatever you want to believe because I'm done with your smart ass" I replied harshly.

Scott burst in the doors and was panting.

"Sorry I was with never mind." Scott quickly shut up when the pack looked him. Derek Slowly walked up to Scott and narrow at him. Isaac sneaked a glance at me.

"Hey Scott guess who else likes you" Isaac said. Scott looked at him.

"Um, Okay you rushed me and you're telling me someone likes me." Scott looked like he was about to burst. Derek wacked Isaac on the back of the head. Isaac yelped and Derek growled.

''No, I need your help, there's another pack out there and they are trying to take over this town. If we don't stop them immediately many people will die" Derek finished answering his question. The room grew quiet everyone looked at one another. Derek waited everyone to take in the bad news slowly.

"Derek! After the kanima how are we going to stop the other pack? After all, we almost nearly died." Scott yelled. Scott was the only one who almost lost his mom, girlfriend, best friend and many more. Derek clenched his teeth and was quiet for a while.

"My plan is to turn more human into werewolves were I the Alpha become more powerful" He replied.

"Do you see what you are doing!? The last time you did that you had Jackson running around killing innocent people. I won't allow you Derek! I will join your pack as long as you don't turn anyone else into this curse." Scott angrily hit the door and it fell down breaking into pieces.

Scott did have a point. Matt was dead because he wanted revenge. I looked at Derek hoping he would accept Scott Offers. Someone was clapping and we turned around of course Peter knew it too.

"Well, Scotty, does have a point I mean c'mon you're a horrible leader Derek. I made a right choice giving you the 'Bite'" Peter sat down.

"I never wanted the bite, you gave me no choice now every day I have to live like this" Scott snapped.

"Enough! This is serious we don't have time they are on their way "Derek yelled.

Suddenly my ear picked up. Everyone stood still and we knew our time was up. There was howl everywhere. Derek quickly gave out the commands.

"Scott, Isaac you guys stay with me and Boyd Erica you take Peter somewhere else."

"But Derek you need us without us you won't stand a chance."

"I Said NOW" Derek snapped. We quickly obey. Derek, Scott and Isaac transformed and they growled. Derek howled waiting for the other pack to show up. One came through the window and kicked Isaac against the wall. Isaac was knocked out .Scott dodge and uppercut. Derek saw two more coming in he grabbed them by the throat and slam them against the floor with such inhuman speed. Derek growled and howled calling out the Alpha. The fight was getting intense.

Boyd, Peter and I left the house. We heard Derek howled in pain. Boyd and I stopped we didn't want to leave them, Peter on the other hand left. I clenched my fist. Boyd slowly turns and looked at me. I knew what he was going to do. I nod at him allowing him to go even though Derek was going to kill him if he survived. He shift half way he wasn't able to know how to transform all the way. I turned around and quickly caught up to Peter.

"Follow me, I know where to go." I replied. Peter didn't say anything.

"You know, one day Scott, will make a great alpha?" He said. I nod and kept on going jumping one tree to another. We were near when something or someone kicked me. I fell but I caught a branch. I looked up, I didn't see Peter. Oh-oh I'm going to die.

"Peter? Where are you?" I yelled calling his name. I shriveled as I felt the wind passed by. Again I felt somebody punched me. I fell and growled. I saw yellow eyes. Was it the other pack? I trembled in fear. I showed them my teeth. I howled hoping the others would come and help me. I felt the pain as someone punched me in my guts and my breath was gone shortly. I gasped and spit out blood. I couldn't fight them back they were too quick. I kept on getting hit. Someone clawed my face and I fell down real hard.

"Owww" I yelled in pain.

The werewolf came out the shadow. He was tall and broad. He smiled at me like he won the trophy.

"Hey, pretty thing, sorry I had to hurt you but my boss told me to kidnap you" He grinned widely and open his mouth and roared with so much arrogance. I closed my eyes, Stiles where are you? Stiles I need you? Help me? I slowly closed my eyes and I blacked out.

_**Thanks for reading make sure to leave some reviews and I'll write Asap.**_

_**Again I suck at writing but eh it was decent.**_


End file.
